peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Looking Through Your Eyes (Stitch and Lilo version)
LOOKING THROUGH YOUR EYES Performed by: David T. Henrie (Stitch) and Miley Cyrus (Lilo Pelekai) One evening in Neverland, Stitch and Lilo were flying through the jungle and all of a sudden, the two approached Mermaid Lagoon, where Maid Marian, Tiana, Marie, Vixey, Faline, and Nala are sleeping, and they made it to a waterfall cavern entrance of Mermaid Lagoon. "Lilo, since Br'er Fox and his male Disney animal villains are gone, I think that we'll be together and nobody is ever lurking around again." Stitch whispered. "I understand, Stitch." Lilo whispered, as she kissed Stitch on the cheek. "I love you." "I love you, too, Lilo...always." Stitch said as he and Lilo began to sing: Stitch: Look at the sky Tell me what do you see Just close your eyes and describe it to me The heavens are sparkling With starlight tonight That's what I see through your eyes Lilo: I see the heavens Each time that you smile I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile That's what I see through your eyes Stitch and Lilo: That's what I see through your eyes Here in the night, I see the sun Here in the dark, Our two hearts are one It's out of our hands, We can't stop what we have begun And love just took me by surprise, Looking through your eyes Chip, Dale, Bianca, and the Lost Animal Children, who were inside the cave of Mermaid Lagoon, watched in amazement as Stitch and Lilo were having a tender moment. "Aww, that's so romantic!" Kovu sighed. "I just love happy endings!" Diamond Tiara said, as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Me too!" Silver Spoon sobbed, as she blew her nose on a handkerchief. "Eww!" Bianca said in disgust. Stitch and Lilo: I see a night I wish could last forever I see a world We're meant to see together And it is so much more than I remember' Stitch: More than I remember Lilo: More than I have known Stitch and Lilo: Here in the night, I see the sun Here in the dark, our two hearts are one It's out of our hands, We can't stop what we have begun And love just took me by surprise, Looking through your eyes Stitch and Lilo held their hands together and looked at each other, lovingly. Stitch and Lilo: Looking through your eyes As the song ended, Stitch and Lilo kissed. "Oh, Stitch. This is the best night I'd ever have." Lilo sighed, dreamingly as she nuzzled on Stitch's shoulder. Stitch wrapped Lilo around her and said, "I know. I love you, Lilo." "I love you too, Stitch." said Lilo, as she and Stitch slept in the cave of the Mermaid Lagoon. "Goodnight, Stitch." Lilo said. "Goodnight, Lilo." Stitch said. Chip, Dale, Bianca, and the Lost Animal Children fell asleep with Stitch and Lilo in the cave of the lagoon. Category:Peter Pan series Category:Songs Category:Romance